The present invention relates to a shape measuring apparatus, a structure manufacturing system, a shape measuring method, a structure manufacturing method, and a shape measuring program for measuring a shape by non-contact optical scanning.
Methods for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a measurement target in a non-contact manner include a light-section method of projecting a slit-shaped light flux onto the measurement target, capturing a line-shaped image (hereinafter referred to as “light-section line”) made of curves and lines corresponding to a contour shape of the measurement target from the slit-shaped light flux, and generating point cloud data of the measurement target from the image data in which an image of this light-section line is captured (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-534969A, for example).